


Kintsugi

by Ariss_Tenoh



Category: CLAMP - Works, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariss_Tenoh/pseuds/Ariss_Tenoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sakurazukamori dies, a new Sakurazukamori rises; the red threads of Fate yet bind them to one another. The Promised Day may have passed but its ripples still linger for all involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You were warned."

 

Words neutral. Voice dispassionate.

 

"You..you murdered her!"

 

Hatred laced with anger.

 

 

In a room drowning in the darkness of midnight, three people shared a strange bond. The husband mourned his recently dead wife, the wife lay as a lifeless body in her husband's arms with a void where her heart once was, the assassin stood a few meters away..the only visible part of him were the edges of his coat which caught the dim light of a half moon. The carpet was dark in patches where the woman had been standing, now her husband's blue suit was darkened by her blood too as he held her tightly against him as he had never done so before. 

 

Pity, he should have done that while she was alive, the assassin thought. 

 

"Why..Why did you kill her? You could have just killed me instead. She didn't do anything, she didn't know anything."

 

Hoarse voice. Emotions suppressed. Attempt at reason.

 

There is no reason in death, another unspoken thought. He disliked repeating himself.

 

"You were warned, yet you didn't listen. Your wife wasn't indespensible, you are. You have a son and daughter, I suggest you heed my warning this time." The assassin spoke in a low clear voice that seemed to the other man as if it rang through the entire room. 

 

"You're not going to hurt them are you? They're just children, barel-

 

Fear morphing into horror. 

 

"I will and I might," he stated, "don't force me to."

 

Not a threat. A warning. 

 

"I.. understand. Please tell them I'll do as they say."

 

Despair. Resignation. Despondency.

 

"I will."

 

Fleeting moment of compassion that blew away like ashes in the wind. 

 

The man was left alone to wallow in his grief.

 

The assassin walked out of the room. The lights in the hallway caused him to blink a few times as his mismatched eyes tried to adjust to the sudden glare of light.

 

"Onii-chan?"

 

Young and high-pitched voice.

 

He turned to look at its source.

 

"What did you do to mommy?"

 

A little girl no older than seven clothed in a frilly white night-gown.

 

"Nothing," the assassin revealed to be a young and beautiful man answered truthfully.

 

"Ah!"

 

Exclamation of delight.

 

"Onii-chan's eyes are yellow and green just like Tama's."

 

A white Persian cat opened sleepy identical mismatched eyes to look at him.

 

"I like your eyes. They're pretty just like Tama's."

 

Happiness in little things. 

 

The assassin smiled.

 

Innocence. Untainted by age and experience. 

 

He kneeled on the floor to face her. 

 

"Thank you, but I didn't do anything to your mother."

 

Truth and lie.

 

"But Asuka heard something fall in the study. Did you break one of mommy's vases? She likes them a lot."

 

Excitement of speaking to a pretty stranger. 

 

"No, but I think I broke your mommy."

 

Truth hidden in a metaphor veiled in a joke.

 

"Mommy can't break. She's not a vase."

 

Cute confusion.

 

"People can break too, but your father broke your mommy not me. He didn't listen to me."

 

Morbid satisfaction.

 

"Did daddy do something bad?"

 

First felt worries.

 

"Yes, ask him."

 

Teaching a little one how powerful a truth can be.

 

"I'll go ask him then."

 

Hurried small footsteps heading for the study.

 

Another set of footsteps heard.

 

Perhaps her brother's? He thought with a bit of sadness.

 

A bit. 

 

The assassin stood, an amused smile adorned his lips.

 

He walked to the main door and out of the mansion.

 

* * *

 

Darkness. Pink petals. Blood. Death.

 

All swirling in a parody of a dance around the figure standing alone in their midst. 

 

"Ahh..ahh..."

 

Gasps of air.

 

Body falling to the ground with a sickening thud. Realization of its fate.

 

"Ahhhhhhh!"

 

Body awakens. Mind yet trapped in the dream.

 

Sound of running. Knocks on the door. 

 

"Darling, are you all right?"

 

Feminine voice heavy with worry.

 

Mind awakens. Terror dissolves.

 

"Darling?"

 

Voice insistent. Tone urgent.

 

"I'm fine, mother. I was just having a bad dream."

 

"Darling, open the door. I want to make sure you're all right."

 

Irritation at the excessive endearment. 

 

"Mother, I'm fine."

 

Emphasis on last word.

 

"If you say so."

 

Disappointment. Bit of sadness.

 

"But I want to see you first thing in the morning when you wake up, do you hear me?"

 

Unwillingness to be discouraged.

 

"Yes mother, of course."

 

Resignation of a different kind.

 

"Good night dear."

 

Waiting.

 

"Goodnight mother."

 

Sound of rustling silk.

 

Breath of relief.

 

The young boy leaned back against the headboard of his bed. Thoughts wandering back to the dream.

 

_That dream again, I don't know what it means but I keep having it._

 

Disturbing thoughts of a disturbing dream.

 

Perhaps of a nightmare.

 

_I wonder who the person in it is. It seems to be a man._

 

Sigh of exhaustion.

 

_Better sleep, I have school tomorrow._

 

The small body slips under the covers again.

 

This time though, not into the dream.

 

It has already visited once tonight.

 

It can come again tomorrow.

 

~ To be Continued ~


	2. Chapter 2

 

"This room," he said to the man standing beside him.

 

The man nodded.

 

He opened the door and stepped into the dark room, the man followed closely behind. His hand reached to open the lights but was stopped by the light touch of another. 

 

"It will be easier in the darkness."

 

Now it was his turn to nod.

 

Faint starlight flowed through the small parting in the curtains and revealed the room to be a bed room. Solid black shadows indicated where pieces of furniture were aligned with each wall. The room's occupant lay asleep in its bed, unknowing of the presence of intruders.

 

The man, older than his guide, moved nearer to the bed and studied the profile of the young boy presented to him. He seemed to be searching for something far beyond what his eyes could see.

 

Satisfied perhaps, he twined his fingers before him and began to chant. 

 

A low steady murmur....

 

...which suddenly erupted into an explosion of silver-blue light, transforming the room from a monotone of black to one of white.

 

The light lost its intensity. Its gossamer remnants formed a shimmering upturned star around the bed as if it were marking territory. 

 

The man, a magician..no an onmyouji, gasped at the sight of the star.

 

His young companion regarded it with sadness flickering in his eyes.

 

The air in the room stirred. A gentle breeze passed by them and carried a sweet cloying scent in its folds, pink petals fell out of nowhere...

 

The onmyouji started. His senses strung tight, a violin string about to snap.

 

..., darkness grew thicker until it could almost be touched. Only the petals could be seen, glowing with unholy light, little pink fireflies in a black sea. 

 

The wind quickened its pace and blew all the petals towards the bed. There the floating darkness seeped into the petals, painting them black as they gathered form and substance.

 

A silhouette of a man sat poised on the foot of the bed. 

 

"Leave," he addressed the onmyouji. His tone held a hint of a command.

 

The onmyouji said nothing.

 

"Please Subaru-san, we need to help- 

 

"I suggest you leave now," he extended the warning to both men.

 

"Subaru? Sumeragi Subaru?" The onmyouji questioned him. The man moved towards the windows and gave its curtains a violent pull.

 

Light once again flooded the room, now all the players on the stage could finally be seen.

 

Arisugawa Sorata stood a little behind the onmyouji with a solemn expression on his face. The onmyouji, clearly older than the other two men, glared at the one who had threatened him.

 

'Sumeragi Subaru' sat motionless with one leg resting on top of another, expressionless as his face revealed no emotion or thought. His mismatched eyes of green and gold shone with a light of their own. 

 

"You're the one they whisper of. The traitor," the man said through gritted teeth.

 

"Are you an onmyouji of the Sumeragi clan?" Still no feelings coloured 'Subaru's' words. 

 

"Yes, and its my duty to rid the world of YOU." The onmyouji prepared to cast a spell.

 

_How little does he know._ He wanted to end this confrontation. Already, it was growing tedious.

 

"No, don't- " Sorata's voice attempted to stop the onmyouji.

 

The spell was cast.

 

_Subaru_ raised one hand in a slow and graceful movement, its palm faced his attacker.

 

The spell reflected off an invisible ward and into the older man. He was flung backwards against the wall.

 

"Subaru-san please, you have to let us help Kamui. He's- 

 

Sorata was cut off again.

 

"Kamui is fine" He turned to look at the onmyouji who now stood and leaned against the wall to steady himself.

 

"Sakurazukamori," the name was hissed as though it were a forbidden word.

 

A smile danced over 'Subaru's' lips. "Yes, I am the Sakurazukamori. And you will tell Lady Sumeragi that this boy is under my protection." 

 

Sorata moved to help the onmyouji whom the former head of the Sumeragi clan had sent at his request. His mouth parted to argue some more when he was interrupted yet again. He swore he was going to strangle Subaru, never mind the latter being the Sakurazukamori. 

 

Subaru spoke in a low, soft voice which nevertheless flowed with unseen but felt power. 

 

"Arisugawa-kun, return to Kishuu-san. She would be sad if anything happened to you."

 

Already angry, the Kansai monk asked, "Are you threatening me?"

 

The Sakurazukamori shook his head slightly, his body seemed less rigid. 

 

"I will take good care of Kamui. You needn't worry."

 

Sorata wondered if there was another warning hidden in those words.

 

"Subaru-san,-

 

He gave up.

 

"Don't try," unexpectedly Subaru's tone hardened. "I won't hesitate the next time." 

 

Definitely a warning there, Sorata thought dryly.

 

The former seal helped the onmyouji to walk, he now noticed the blood streaking down the side of the man's face. He let out a sigh, he would have to come later and hope that the Sumeragi would listen to reason. Though the chances of that seemed dim.

 

Subaru watched them leave the room and followed them with his senses until they left the house. He stood and moved to the side of the bed. He gazed down at the young boy lying on his side, sleeping peacefully, deep in his dreams. His fingers brushed a few strands of black hair away from the boy's face. 

 

"I won't allow anyone to hurt you again. I promise." The words were spoken with a faint smile of affection.

 

The wind blew through open windows, pale blue curtains danced with it in circles, it touched the cheek its summoner had, before taking its leave and soundlessly closing the windows behind it.

 

Darkness and silence resumed their vigilant watch on the room's lone occupant. 

 

* * *

 

He closed the wooden gate and strode in slow, silent steps to the house. A brief pause as he looked at certain trees in the traditional garden of the traditional house. He couldn't see what he desired now, perhaps later when the light was stronger.

 

Upon entering the house, he sensed the presence in the living room. One of the living room's Shoji doors was slightly open, he pushed it until it nearly disappeared into the adjoining wall. A figure in a pale grey kimono lay on the sofa, part of the blanket fell from around its body and dangled teasingly above the wooden floor.

 

He felt a twinge of guilt at the sight. He leaned forward and slipped one arm beneath the blanket to reach the figure's knees, and another arm around its shoulders. The blanket slipped entirely off the figure and the sofa, and pooled on the floor neglected. As he gathered the figure into his arms, long eyelashes fluttered.

 

"You're back," a voice, as low and soft from lack of use as his, spoke.

 

"I'm sorry. I should have returned sooner." Sincere apology from one who could no longer feel anything.

 

A little shake from a head, its sand-coloured strands moved from their resting place on the figure's shoulders reaching to the air around them. 

 

"Why didn't you summon the shikigami?"  
Concern held hands with curiosity.

 

"I didn't want to. I don't like it."  
Shying away from past and painful memories.

 

Silence of comprehension.

 

"What time is it?"  
Casual question.

 

"It's nearly dawn."  
Reply forming the light conversation they usually shared. 

 

Steps upon the stairs, soon to be heard on the house's upper floor. The door to a bedroom was parted.

 

The blankets on the bed were drawn back and the figure laid gently on the bed, before they were drawn again to its chest. 

 

"Goodnight Subaru."  
Soft lips smiled.

 

"Goodnight Kakyou."  
The smile was returned in a pair of beautifully mismatched eyes.

 

* * *

 

He entered his own bedroom and closed its door. The long white coat he wore was unfastened from his body and hung in the closet, the remainder of his clothes followed suit.

 

He changed into dark blue pajamas. His body was spread along the length of the bed. He gazed at the ceiling. In time sleep would come, but it was the body which slept not the mind.

 

.......pink snow fell from above..wrapping him in a sweet pink embrace....darkness grew into an all-consuming black....

 

He felt as if he was floating in an endless void, the outline of his room long faded. 

 

Subaru smiled in amusement and delight. He reached out with one hand to capture one blossom from among the rain of pink that descended onto him and around him. 

 

"You spoil me."  
A chide in good humour.

 

The sound of a wind echoed in his abyss.

 

Like a breeze passing through green leaves. Like a young girl's care-free and happy laughter.

 

It slowed near his face for a touch.

 

He closed his eyes.

 

"Mmm..." 

 

Like a lover's gentle caress. 

 

Subaru drew the darkness, like blankets, around him, sinking deeper into sleep. 

 

His mind, as well as his body, slept in the comfort of oblivion. 

 

Sakura petals continued to swirl in a mimicry of an embrace.

 

~To Be Continued~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Shoji door is a wooden frame around a thick sheet of Japanese paper. It looks somewhat like a screen.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sure he'll be all right, madam."

 

The maid placed the cup with its saucer on the table. The table was covered with a white linen cloth, the cloth's lace edges rimmed the table's own. A half-eaten breakfast lay on the table.

 

"Yes, but he's only been out of the hospital for a week." The woman seemed to be angered by this, but the words sounded more like a reproach than anything else. "I wish he'd stay in bed for a while longer." 

 

Delicate fingers with finely painted nails reached for the cup and lifted it to taste its contents.

 

"He must be bored with having to stay in bed all day," the maid said sympathetically.

 

The woman turned her head to look at the maid. The younger woman met it with a sheepish smile.

 

"Naoko dear, you _could_ side with me sometimes."

 

Naoko smiled again. "I'm sorry madam, but he's so young to be confined to bed all the time."

 

"You'd think differently if you were his mother," the woman answered. 

 

The maid granted her mistress that argument, and collected the dishes and utensils. She walked to the kitchen, her steps were silent as her feet sank into the carpeted floor.

 

The woman glanced at the hallway that led to the main door. She sighed.

 

The worries of a mother.

 

 

A boy walked along a street, cars continuously passed by his side. He raised his eyes to look at the sky. He brought up his hand to soften the light's glare.

 

_So bright. How long has it been since I walked in the sun?_

 

The world was basked in the sun's morning rays. A golden shine splashed on every surface, animate or inanimate.

 

He blinked a few times.

 

_Too long obviously._

 

He reached the school's gate and strode with the other students into it.

 

Masses of people poured into the school's grounds.

 

Boys and girls. Students.

 

Men and women. Teachers.

 

Talking. Laughing. Exchanging smiles. Running.

 

_Living,_ he thought dimly. 

 

He entered his class and went to his desk. He stood and stared at the desk.

 

Flowers wrapped in newspaper.

 

The boy's face showed no emotion, he merely picked up the bouquet.

 

"Who're these from?" He turned around to look at his classmates. 

 

Silence. Hushed whispers. Nervous glances.

 

"I just wanted to thank that person." He smiled warmly. "But next time if the flowers have to be white, can I have lilies instead?"

 

Lily. Flower of purity, innocence, and death.

 

Breaths of relief, mostly from female students.

 

The class room's door opened. The teacher walked in.

 

End of chats and remarks.

 

The teacher noticed him, surprise clear in her features. 

 

"Oh, you came today. Feeling better?"

 

The boy smiled from where he was seated. "Yes, thank you for asking."

 

She frowned.

 

"What's that?"

 

Another smile. "Something from a secret admirer, I think."

 

The teacher regarded the flowers before turning angry eyes upon a group of male students near the end of the class room. 

 

They shifted restlessly under her unspoken accusation.

 

She opened her book.

 

"Let's begin then."

 

He opened his own text book and leafed through the pages. He glanced at his school bag, at the flowers' pointed stems which could be seen from within the bag. 

 

His hand tightened into a fist. 

 

Smile. Always smile. Don't show it.

 

Don't show them.. the pain. 

 

No.

 

Smile.... Always.

 

* * *

 

Sound of running water.

 

Clink, clank.

 

Plates, cups, and spoons from this morning's breakfast were being placed to dry. 

 

Her hands moved slowly, surely, with the sponge over the surface of each plate. 

 

A faint smile graced her lips at the sight of the soap bubbles glittering white and blue by the sunlight which flowed from the kitchen's open window.

 

She dried her hands and proceeded to cook an early dinner. 

 

Refrigerator opened.

 

_Hmmm, do I have all I need for this?_

 

She wondered if he'd like it. She smiled to herself. Of course, he would. It was one of his favourite dishes.

 

Beef. Potatoes, about two or three large ones. Onions. Peas.

 

She moved and opened the cupboard. 

 

Soy sauce. Sugar. Mirin. Sake.

 

She paused.

 

No Sake.

 

Oh well, all for the better she guessed. They were both still underage.

 

She frowned.

 

No Dashi soup stock too.

 

A sigh.

 

It would have to be less than perfect today. She really disliked it when her cooking ingredients weren't complete. It made her dishes taste less than excellent, and it annoyed the perfectionist in her. She hoped he wouldn't mind too much.

 

All the ingredients were washed, those that weren't bottled, and cut. Then sauted in a frying pan.

 

A warm feeling enveloped her at the thought that she was cooking for her special person. It was nice being able to do ordinary things, normal things, for a change. A year ago she wouldn't have thought it was possible. 

 

_A year ago...._

 

Strands of her black hair flew as she vehemently shook her head.

 

_No, I don't want to think of it. Not now._

 

 

An hour or so passed.

 

She was setting the table when she heard the doorbell ring. He loved to ring the bell just for the sake of announcing his arrival, even though he had the key to the apartment. 

 

They both had keys. 

 

She smiled and untied the apron from around her waist. 

 

One second. Two seconds. Thre-

 

"I'm back!"

 

Loud and energetic cry.

 

"Welcome back."

 

She stepped out of the kitchen to greet him.

 

He gave her a big grin, there was a mischievous twinkling in his eyes, before moving towards her and lifting her off her feet in a hug.

 

A gasp.

 

He set her back on the floor again, his arms still holding her tightly against him.

 

"Did I ever tell you how happy it makes me to see you first thing when I come home?" He whispered in her ear.

 

A smile but he did not see it.

 

"Yes, a thousandth times I believe."

 

He released her and pouted.

 

_Really now, just like a five year old._

 

"I made dinner," she offered.

 

Instantly, a big smile.

 

"It smells great. What did you make?" The young man asked.

 

"Nikujyaga."

 

"My favourite." He beamed.

 

_I know, that's why I made it._

 

"But it must've taken you a long time to make."

 

She was a little startled when she saw the expression on his face.

 

Concern. Kindness. Thoughtfulness. 

 

It was because she was still wearing her school uniform. She lowered her face to avoid letting him see her embarrassment.

 

"The teacher of the last period was absent, so I came back early."

 

When she looked at him again, the loving expression had not faded from his eyes.

 

He stepped even closer to her, his hand gently caressing her cheek.

 

"I love you Arashi."

 

Softly spoken words from the heart.

 

Her cheeks were coloured pink.

 

"Why don't you go take a shower and I'll set the table." He knew her reserved nature and didn't tease her too much about it. Well, not _too_ much. He smiled inwardly.

 

She nodded and fled to the bathroom. 

 

She closed the door behind her.

 

"You already set the table!" She heard the exaggerated moan from the kitchen.

 

Leaning against the door, she touched her cheek. It was still warm where he touched her, she had wanted it to be so.

 

_I love you too, Sorata._

 

~To Be Continued~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nikujyaga is a Japanese dish of simmered beef and potatoes, along with the aforementioned ingredients. Mirin is a sweet rice wine used for cooking. Sake is the famous Japanese rice wine, it can be served hot or cold. It's said to be a pretty strong wine. Dashi soup stock is a vegetarian stock used in the cooking of many Japanese dishes.


	4. Chapter 4

"And?"

 

A word and a question.

 

Sound of a leather chair creaking.

 

"He has been rather difficult and refuses to listen to our advice."

 

.......

 

"There seems to be no way to convince him. He is intent on either achieving his goals or his glorious martyrdom."

 

Disgusted snort.

 

.......

 

The speaker turned on his chair to closely regard the shadows in the room's right corner. The only source of light in the room came from the gilded lamp on his office's desk, so he saw only an outline of a person standing there and nothing else. Seeing that his visitor wouldn't comment on the situation, he continued.

 

"It's been agreed that he needs to view the cherry blossoms after the bill is passed."

 

Quiet, almost respectful tone.

 

"Cherry blossoms don't bloom in this season."

 

Simple true statement. Nothing can be read or felt from it.

 

On the man's desk, a clock in a wooden frame stood. Its golden pendulum swung back and forth. 

 

"Ah, but the Sakura under your care blooms for all eternity." 

 

Hint of a satisfied smile in the words.

 

The pendulum caught light and shined each time it crossed the lamp light's path, before it tossed the light away and swung back into the darkness. 

 

The air in the room shifted and cooled as though hardening into glass.

 

The man suppressed a shiver from overtaking his body. Barely.

 

...... "When?"

 

The pendulum swung. The clock struck once. A lonesome chime echoed in the room, indicating the second hour after Midnight.

 

The man seated behind the desk smiled a little before speaking. 

 

"Three days after the bill is approved and passed at the parliament, sooner than that and suspicions will rise."

 

.......

 

"After he is gone, it will be a simple matter to find faults with the bill and discard it."

 

The statement is said as a quiet afterthought. 

 

A small frown creased the man's forehead.

 

"Of course, it must be done-"

 

"I know." 

 

Terse, tense reply. Almost angry.

 

"Yes, of course."

 

Eager to agree and placate.

 

An envelope is pushed towards the voice in the shadows.

 

A black-gloved hand reached into the light, grasped the envelope, and retreated back into the shadows. 

 

A deeper frown appeared at the disturbing sight of a seemingly disconnected hand. It reminded the man too much of a bad horror movie he'd seen when he was younger. 

 

.......

 

"Is that all?"

 

A return to the former monotonous voice, like the sea calming after waves have clashed in its depths. 

 

The pendulum swung back and forth in a steady movement, unlike those of a frantic heart near it. 

 

"Yes, thank you for coming and for your time."

 

Politely sweet words.

 

.......

 

Silence weighed heavier upon the dark room.

 

The clock's pendulum swung and would continue to do so till the end of the clock's time. 

 

 

Seconds ticked by.

 

The man sighed in relief, feeling that his visitor had left though not seeing it. 

 

He blinked. He blinked again. 

 

He could swear the room became brighter. He swore softly under his breath. He was a powerful and respected member of the government and had paid well over fifty years of his life to attain the position and influence he now possessed, yet this secret side of governmental administration never ceased to unsettle him. Only a handful knew about it and he was fortunate, or unfortunate depending on his current mood, to be allowed the knowledge of its existence. The few who knew of it joked and called these people "The Flower Assassins" because of the code used to contact them. 

 

He sighed again, as if the matter was really that harmless and funny. 

 

His eyes narrowed and the lines around them tightened. If anything, these assassins were extremely dangerous because of their skill and knowledge of secrets of such dire importance that the entire government would collapse and the nation would be in an uproar if even one of the sensitive information leaked out. 

 

And what had happened when he suggested discreetly 'removing' this person? For he'd been told there was only one of them at any period of time, not that much else was known about this group. His colleagues had laughed at him for a good five minutes. The most powerful of his colleagues then told him that the government's 'alliance' with this group was an ancient one and that fear of betrayal was not even a remote possibility. 

 

Still, he was certain that the person -man- he met tonight wasn't the same one he had met once three years ago. The voice hinted at a younger man, and his flat dull voice contrasted sharply with the teasing, almost mocking one of his predecessor. He seemed shorter too, though the shadows made it hard to tell. 

 

However, the unmistakable trait both men shared was a dark foreboding aura that practically made his skin crawl and his soul chill. He wasn't a superstitious man by nature, but he wasn't stupid to not believe in the spiritual realm either. 

 

The politician sighed yet again. He really was getting too old for these cloak-and-dagger games.

 

His mind recalled what little he could make of the young man he met tonight...

 

This time, he allowed a visible shiver to rake his body. 

 

* * *

 

On a school's grounds, near a basketball court, and under an age-old oak tree, a young boy lay. 

 

Light filtering through its thick branches cast a net of silver and shadow on the boy's body.

 

The boy was dreaming....

 

..... Thick darkness.

 

_I almost can't breathe from it_

 

The boy stood looking at his surroundings.

 

Glowing pink petals. 

 

_Pretty_

 

Dark red liquid on the ground.

 

_Is.. is that blood?_

 

The cold feel of Death floated everywhere.

 

A sound.

 

**Drip.......**

 

_What's that?_

 

He turned around.

 

**... drip....**

 

_Is someone there?_

 

**.......... drip.....**

 

There, in the distance, the darkness coalesced into a solid black.

 

_Who..?_

 

The man from his previous dreams stood with his back to him, pink petals swirled madly around him. 

 

"Who are you?" 

 

Howling wind.

 

Something was dripping from the man's left hand. It formed a pool of dark red with him as its center.

 

_Blood_

 

A gasp.

 

The man's head was bent forward. 

 

The young boy tried to reach him. But no matter how long and fast he walked, he remained at the same distance from the man.

 

He could see that the man wore a long black coat. The ends of the coat moved back and forth, stirred by a wind the boy couldn't feel.

 

_Just a little bit more. If I could just get to him.._

 

Then something, which hadn't occured in any of his previous dreams, happened. 

 

The man turned to look over his shoulder. 

 

The boy saw a flash of pale skin and black hair. 

 

_Dammit, I'm still not close enough._

 

He could almost see the man's face now.

 

Suddenly, a flurry of sakura petals rose from the ground between them.

 

"No!" His cry was lost in that abyss of silence. 

 

...... Dark blue eyes flew open, they blinked several times. The boy rose into a sitting position, he rubbed his eyes and sighed. 

 

"This always happens. For once I'd like to see what the guy looks like," he muttered to himself.

 

On the grass beside him was the plastic wrapping of a sandwitch and a half-full bottle of water. Sunlight danced through the transparent bottle and left a pool of light behind it. The boy stared for a few minutes at the spot. The verdant blades glittered, and the circle of light seemed like an early-risen moon.

 

He smiled. The image was rather pretty, but not as pretty as those sakura petals in his dreams were. His eyes grew troubled for a moment. 

 

_Those petals.. There was something unholy about them._

 

The boy shook his head, it wouldn't do him any good to keep on daydreaming. Lunch break was nearly over. He stood up and strode back to his class, leaving the tree's shade behind.

 

Though the shades of his dream would haunt him for the remainder of the day.

 

~ To Be Continued ~


	5. Chapter 5

_Can't breathe_

 

He couldn't breathe, his chest constricted as though in pain. No, he was in pain. His skin felt too tight as if it was being pulled and stretched, it tingled in an unpleasant way.. as if insects were crawling all over it. He was uncomfortable, he was growing increasingly irritated and agitated by the second, his body felt caged and was screaming for release. 

 

So he broke his cage and spread his wings to fly....

 

A woman was walking along a crowded street at noon time or rather lunch time. She looked up after glancing at her wrist-watch and started. 

 

_Odd,_ she thought and turned her head to look right and left, _I could've sworn there was a man in a black coat walking in front of me just now._

 

She shrugged. _Well, it's nothing._

 

And like all the people around her, the woman continued on her way without giving much thought to the incident.

 

* * *

 

The Sun continued to peek in and out of a cloudy sky. Transparent white clouds drifted lazily by like wind-blown pieces of cotton. A gentle breeze passed the top of a fifty storey building and played with black strands of hair. 

 

A figure draped in the black of night sat on the roof, leaning on a large metal pole that supported an advertisement billboard. Weary eyes gazed down at the mass of people going to and fro on the streets. 

 

So many people, Subaru reflected. 

 

He leaned more into the metal, enjoying the coldness it seeped into his cheek. His eyes still watched the people below dispassionately.

 

_They look so small from up here._

 

He couldn't even see human shapes, only a black blurred mass that kept moving against itself like clashing waves. 

 

He closed his eyes. Those people didn't matter to him, not in the least. They were just blank faces and hollow names. 

 

Insignificant and meaningless.

 

Because there was no one for him among them...

 

He closed his eyes.

 

_I miss you_

 

A statement.

 

_I wish you were here_

 

A wish so strong it bordered on attaining a physical form.

 

_I wonder what you would say if you knew this_

 

The wind blew past him. His hair was thrown into his face and blinded him.

 

_Would you laugh at me?_

 

Subaru turned his face to his left to relish in the feel of a soft feathery wing on his skin. 

 

_Or would you be happy?_

 

The feathers shifted more against his skin as the wing fluttered. A soft cry echoed in his mind. Subaru looked fondly at the eagle, and saw his face reflected in a pair of golden eyes.

 

The golden eyes steadily held his gaze, then disappeared when their owner bobbed its head to touch more of its master's face. 

 

Its master chuckled and said, "So now you love me, do you?" 

 

_Would you be pleased that I still remember you? That I still _feel_ for you?_

 

The eagle moved its talons across Subaru's shoulder, drew back, and stared unblinking into his mismatched eyes.

 

Subaru laughed softly. "All right, you've made your point."

 

_Or would you think that I'm still the stupid naive boy you knew from back then..._

 

He looked below again and felt the same uneasiness return. Subaru couldn't understand why he felt suffocated even at this height. He was also tired. 

 

Very tired.

 

"Let's go home." And with that he pushed himself off the roof's edge.

 

He fell into the sea of air beneath him. His shikigami let out a joyous cry and dove in behind him, the black streaks on its body and wings melted with the speed into its dark brown feathers. 

 

He was falling. 

 

Falling, falling.

 

Dropping more and more. Into the air, into the earth.

 

Currents of air passed over Subaru's body like waves; they sent ripples of excitement across his skin. The sides of his coat bellowed behind him, giant black wings in flight. 

 

The Sakurazukamori loved this feeling, this on-rush of sensations.

 

It felt exhilarating, liberating...

 

Almost like death.

 

Falling, still falling.

 

Closer yet to the ground.

 

Falling....

 

Abruptly, green and gold eyes opened wide.

 

The air around him shifted and burst into a cloud of sakura petals. 

 

And like a bride tossing her bouquet into a crowd of well-wishers, a strong current of air scattered the pink petals over the skies of Tokyo.... 

 

.... An open office window on the building's fifteenth floor let in a strong gust of air. Papers scattered all around the young man sitting at the desk. He stood up to close the window, and stopped.

 

An eagle with majestic wings was flying away from the building. 

 

And were those sakura petals streaming around it? 

 

He blinked.

 

And it was gone. The eagle and the petals.

 

The young man frowned and massaged his temples. He really should listen to his wife and not work so hard. He was beginning to hallucinate for god's sake.

 

* * *

 

Subaru pushed open the living room's shoji door with his right hand, while his coat was draped over his left arm. He winced for a second and raised his hand to cover his right eye. He could feel it throbbing in pain, creating a morbid symphony in tune with his heartbeats. He wondered about the reason, it hadn't hurt at all since it had been given to him. 

 

_Given to me.._ Subaru's thoughts went to the person ever present in his mind, heart- 

 

_Whatever_ He cut himself off.

 

A person whom even death could not erase his existence from Subaru's life. 

 

He pushed those thoughts away for a later time. His eyes searched the expanse of the room until they were met with a pair of pale amber eyes. 

 

The pale eyes blinked once before a voice said, "Oh, you're back."

 

Subaru nodded.

 

"Would you like some tea?"

 

Another short nod.

 

"Just a minute then," amber eyes replied, they were barely an inch above the counter and were all that could be seen of the person's face.

 

A smile tugged at Subaru's lips as he went to sit on the sofa. The living room had a small kitchenette in it, it was meant only for making small things like tea and coffee. Subaru concluded that it was probably a recent addition to the room. For despite its design and colour scheme, which were intended to make it meld into the room's decor, it still stood out somehow in contrast to what was clearly a richly decorated living room. 

 

Just then, Kakyou appeared from behind the counter. A tray with two steaming cups of green tea was on his lap. 

 

He placed the tray on the table between them, and extended a cup to Subaru.

 

Subaru mumbled a 'thank you', sitting back to recline on the sofa. 

 

A few silent moments passed by before Kakyou asked, "You came back early today."

 

"There were only the details of an assignment to pick up. Nothing else."

 

Silence settled on the room again. Both men sipped quietly at their tea.

 

A slight hissing sound. 

 

More silence.

 

"Subaru, are you all right?" 

 

The figure now lying on the sofa with closed eyes, said, "I'm fine. Just tired." 

 

Kakyou maneuvered his wheel-chair around the table and stopped beside the sofa. He pushed himself up from it with some difficulty to sit on the sofa's edge, making sure that the ends of his pale purple kimono weren't tangled in the chair's wheels. He leaned down and hesitantly touched Subaru's face.

 

Emerald and amber eyes opened to meet a face with pale white skin, amber eyes, and sand-coloured hair. 

 

The amber eyes were slightly darker with concern. 

 

"I'm fine," the low and soft voice reassured. 

 

The expression on the Dreamgazer's face said otherwise.

 

"Kakyou..," Subaru began.

 

"Yes?"

 

..... a pause?

 

"Your hair has grown longer, hasn't it?" There was a strange glitter in Subaru's eyes. 

 

"It has?" Confusion was apparent in Kakyou's tone.

 

He looked cute when he was confused, Subaru decided.

 

"Yes, it's falling into my face."

 

A blush. Then a stammer.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hadn't noticed." Kakyou immediately began to straighten himself. 

 

A hand reached and pulled him down to lie on the sofa.

 

"I was only kidding. Lie down or your back will begin to hurt." 

 

Subaru helped Kakyou to lie beside him on the sofa. The Dreamgazer's health was weak. And though he was able to move around on a wheel-chair and see to his personal needs, he couldn't sit for long without some support for his back. 

 

A hand reached to grab the blanket folded on the back of the sofa, placed there for Kakyou's use. He spread the blanket and covered them both with it.

 

Kakyou sighed in content as he was wrapped in the soft blue blanket. He noticed that Subaru had curled in on himself, his black hair obscuring his eyes. All traces of the faked mirth had disappeared from his features. 

 

He continued to gaze at the young man for a few more minutes. His eyes were thoughtful.

 

It wasn't difficult to know what Subaru was thinking of. Or rather who.

 

He inched closer to Subaru and allowed his hand to run through the other's hair. 

 

If Subaru was bothered by the move, he didn't show it. 

 

Silence, then..

 

"You are thinking of him, aren't you?" Kakyou's tone was soft and gentle.

 

The body beneath his fingertips tensed, only for the briefest of moments. 

 

Silence.

 

"Subaru, do you want to sleep with me tonight?" His tone was still gentle and almost tentative.

 

Subaru raised his eyes to look at him.

 

Kakyou merely held his gaze.

 

Eyes conveyed what words could not. Eyes that opened a pathway into hearts sealed long ago. 

 

Hearts still sealed.

 

The briefest of moments passed, yet something had passed with it and the atmosphere in the room changed. 

 

"All right." Barely articulated and heard.

 

The older man smiled and moved yet closer. He raised his hand. It hovered for a moment, before Kakyou wound it and his arm around Subaru's back to draw the unresisting onmyouji against him. Subaru's head was tucked close to Kakyou's chest.

 

A small smile blossomed on the Yumemi's face. He had always wanted to hold someone like this.

 

"Wake me up when it's time to go upstairs."

 

A whisper.

 

A tighter hold was his answer. Kakyou was enjoying himself too much to ruin his mood by speaking. 

 

Just for now.. Just for tonight he'd allow himself the warmth of another person, Subaru spoke to his mind to try and convince it. 

 

Green and gold eyes closed in an almost forceful manner as their owner tried to forget, for tonight at least, the image and name forever present before his eyes and in his heart. 

 

The shoji doors to the garden were open. Molten gold spilled onto the living room's floor panels. It cut a bright path across the dark wood, resembling a river of the Underworld. 

 

The setting Sun drowned in the faint chorus of birdsong, its own lingering majesty, and its lifeblood of red, orange and yellow light. 

 

Its last rays were fading from the world, when it heard an intimate murmur of a name. 

 

_Seishirou-san_

 

Before it could understand the name's significance, Night had spread its dark cloak.. and the world slipped into blissful ignorance.

 

~ To Be Continued ~


	6. Chapter 6

Subaru shifted a little on the bed. 

 

_Warm. Soft. Don't want to get up._

 

He felt himself himself slowly waking up and decided to get out of bed altogether, instead of staying in for a while longer. He took care not to disturb Kakyou and tucked the blanket around the sleeping man.

 

He stood for a moment to regard the Dreamgazer, it never ceased to cause a small amount of wonder in him to see how Kakyou's kimono remained tied and in place even after sleeping in it. He supposed it was because Kakyou rarely stirred in his sleep. The older man looked so peaceful in his sleep that Subaru realized he couldn't see that haunting ghost of sadness when Kakyou's eyes were closed. 

 

He felt a strange kind of relief over that little observation. He also felt guilty at thinking this way, except he knew that his own eyes harboured that burden as well.

 

Subaru walked to the bedroom's door.

 

Within seconds, the door slid open and closed.

 

* * *

 

Soon, the front door too opened and closed after a departing figure.

 

* * *

 

The sky outside was a solid sheet of blue and the sun's golden rays shone down brightly upon the earth and its inhabitants. It was eight in the morning and most people were hurrying to get to work, to reach schools and universities in time. Only the young man in black walked with a slowness and ease that came from a lack of care.

 

Some people rushing by gave him curious looks and the students gave him envious ones.

 

They wouldn't envy him if they knew the price of the peculiar freedom he possessed. But then, ignorance is bliss. 

 

The young man strode towards the glass doors of a tall building and entered it. He waited for an elevator to come down, before long he stepped into it as well. The red numbers on the elevator's panel kept changing and rising in numerical value before stopping at the highest floor. 

 

[ 60 ], the panel showed and a soft ringing sound announced.

 

Black fabric brushed past the metallic doors as the elevator's doors opened.

 

His steps were silent and confident, weaving his way to an office at the end of a corridor. His calm appearance was unruffled by the exchanged greetings of that floor's employees, or by the noise and movement of bodies around him. 

 

One step to his right allowed a woman in her thirties to pass through without colliding into him. Indeed, she didn't even seem to notice his presence. 

 

Black-gloved fingers reached to grasp a door knob and twist it open.

 

The door swung open and closed behind him with a deliberate audible click.

 

Two men looked up sharply from the mahogany bureau where they were discussing something.

 

"Who are you? And how did you get in here?" The younger man who was standing asked with a tone that mixed irritation and anger with a thinly veiled threat. 

 

The man in the black coat didn't look at him. He regarded the man sitting behind the bureau and let a moment pass by before he asked, 

 

"Are you Mikage Seiji-san?" 

 

"Yes, I am," with that the man rose from his leather armchair. The man was in his late forties and his hair was grey with streaks of white in it. He was dressed like the younger man standing beside him, his secretary perhaps, in an expensive suit and necktie.

 

"What can I do for you?" The voice was firm but polite.

 

Black boots walked towards Mikage until they stopped before him. 

 

The intruder reached into his coat, Mikage's secretary tensed visibly, and offered a piece of paper to Mikage. 

 

The older man took the paper and began to read it. Somewhere between the middle of the paper, his face relaxed and broke into a smile. 

 

"Ah, you were sent by Asuhara-san." Mikage looked at the man in front of him and gestured to one of the two chairs placed on each side of his bureau. "Please be seated." 

 

"Mikage-san, ..," his supposed secretary protested.

 

"It's all right Fujishima-kun. I've been expecting our guest." Mikage sat down again.

 

His 'guest' sat down as well. 

 

Fujishima kept staring in disbelief at his boss, then at his boss's guest before he stopped fidgeting and stood still as if in resignation.

 

"I was told you required my services," the young man dressed entirely in black addressed Mikage. His voice was low and clear, permeated with an underlying current of self-possession only power and experience could bring. 

 

"Unfortunately, I do." Mikage ran a hand through his grey hair and sighed. The topic he was about to discuss was personal and he was uncomfortable enough having to talk about it, so he plunged right ahead. 

 

"There have been a few attempts on my son's life recently. I have been unable to put an end to them despite my best efforts."

 

"I see. However, that doesn't explain why you would have to solicit a person of my profession for help." 

 

A mild questioning sentence.

 

Mikage's brows furrowed. The young man before him clearly was not to be trifled with. He decided a bit of caution would be needed. Nothing unusual really when one was a businessman, every deal seemed tricky.

 

"I'm afraid the perpetrators were rather creative in their methods," the older man said grimly. "Fujishima-kun, if you would bring the file."

 

His secretary nodded and went to extract a folder from a cabinet situated at the other end of the room. 

 

He came back and handed the folder to the man seated before him. 

 

The folder was opened and read.

 

"As you can see, cars without drivers, falling billboards, and sudden classroom fires caused by equally sudden and mysterious electrical short-circuits aren't exactly common killing methods. Unless the norm in the Tokyo underworld has changed drastically these past few years." 

 

Beside him, Fujishima winced at his boss's sarcastic sense of humour.

 

"How do you know that these incidents are attempts on your son's life instead of ill-timed coincidences?" A bit of amused curiosity shone through the words. 

 

Mikage, though, was not amused. 

 

A fist slammed onto the desk's dark wooden surface.

 

"Because they all happened within the space of a month and all around my son when he was alone and without his bodyguards." Mikage was now breathing and shaking with suppressed rage. 

 

His guest's calm demeanor made him feel childish for the outburst.

 

"There is one thing I would like to know Mikage-san," the young man began, "Why would someone go to such lengths to kill your son when normal assassination methods would accomplish the task just as well and without raising any undue suspicions." 

 

The dispassionate and professional tone in which the question was delivered in erased any traces of anger left in Mikage and made him view his visitor again in a new light. He kept discovering that the age-old adage about appearances being deceiving always seemed to prove true and always in the most uncomfortable situations at that. 

 

However, it didn't make him feel any better knowing that he had to admit to another part of his personal life to a total stranger.

 

A stranger who could save his son's life, he reminded himself a bit grudgingly. 

 

A few minutes passed in silence before he resumed talking.

 

"My wife.. Ex-wife.. Comes from a line of shrine priests." Mikage appeared embarrassed about this detail. "She was the one who convinced me that there was something unnatural involved in all the incidents."

 

"What exactly did she say?" 

 

Mikage could have sworn that he now had his guest's full attention.

 

"She said there was an air of magic around my son and that more bodyguards were just useless and that I should get someone who knows about these matters instead of incompetent idiots who only clutter the house and take up unnecessary space and air." 

 

The tired way his boss was saying all this made Fujishima smile. It was obvious that the old man had a fight with his ex-wife and that she'd beaten him into submission. It made Fujishima glad that he wasn't married. 

 

"I see," was all the young man in black said.

 

"Will you accept the job then?" Mikage asked hopefully.

 

"Yes."

 

The young man rose to leave.

 

"A moment, please." 

 

Green eyes waited and looked at him.

 

"My wife will know if you're really an onmyouji, but I'd like to see it myself too." 

 

Mikage leaned back in his chair and waited for a response.

 

"Of course," came the quiet acquiescence. 

 

The atmosphere in the room was thick with tension and anticipation. 

 

Mikage and his secretary waited in impatience. They both wondered why the young man was gazing at the desk in front of him. 

 

"What.." Fujishima jumped back when he saw the shadow on the bureau, thrown by his boss' body, move and a pair of small wings rising from it.

 

A small black bird emerged from the space on the desk from between where Mikage's arms rested; it drew the shadows upwards with it as if to coat its body and feathers. 

 

It flew to perch on his guest's extended hand.

 

Stunned silence hovered in the air. 

 

"Is that satisfactory for you, Mikage-san?"

 

If there was a slightly mocking nuance in the question, Mikage was too shocked and afraid to acknowledge it.

 

He nodded, dumbfounded at the moment.

 

"If you don't mind, I'll take this folder with me." 

 

Mikage shook his head, still too surprised to say anything.

 

"If that is all, I will be taking my leave. Good day, Mikage-san." With those parting words, the man swept out of the office.

 

Fujishima found his tongue first and stuttered, "Mi..Mikage-san, what was that? Who was that man?"

 

Mikage Seiji swallowed. He was wishing now that he hadn't taken his ex-wife's advice. It was one thing to hear his wife talking about magic and supernatural things and another to witness it first-hand. 

 

He took a deep breath to calm himself. He was doing this for his only son, he kept telling himself. If that man could help his son, then who was he to protest over the man's methods. 

 

After all, he was the one who asked for the help of an onmyouji.

 

* * *

 

Thin tendrils of smoke rose in spirals into the air from the lighted tip of a cigarette.

 

Subaru brought the cigarette to his lips. He glanced from his place on the window sill to the figure on the bed.

 

_Kamui would be angry if he saw me smoking._ Wistfulness accompanied that thought. 

 

He was lucky that the boy was asleep. Subaru let out a contented sigh. He came here often just to sit and lose himself in the peace and tranquillity that inhabited this room. 

 

His reflection gazed back at him from the partially open window. Eyes that were both green to any strangers and onlookers, but revealed their true colours of gold and green to a select few besides their owner.

 

_Illusion spells are rather useful._

 

Subaru's reflection smiled grimly at him.

 

Just at that moment, his right eye twitched in an involuntary movement. Subaru winced a bit in pain. The pain in his right eye was becoming more frequent and intense these past few days. He hoped it was nothing serious. His right eye was important to him and that was beyond its function of supplying him with perfect vision.

 

Subaru's reflection lost its brittle smile. 

 

One of his legs dangled out of the window, his shadow was long across the earth below. Noticing this prompted him to look at his wrist. 

 

His watch proclaimed that he had spent three hours in idle meditation here. He ground his cigarette on the window sill before letting it fall to the ground. He moved and stood beside the bed. 

 

"I'll be back soon, Kamui," Subaru told the boy who was resting in the arms of sleep.

 

Words given in solemn promise.

 

The backs of long delicate fingers caressed Kamui's cheek.... 

 

Pale blue curtains rippled. The window's glass pane slid back into its place. 

 

* * *

 

"Yes, how can I help you?" asked a female voice from the intercom.

 

"I'm here to see Mikage Ayame-san. I was told she was expecting me."

 

"Wait a moment, please." 

 

Slight cracking noise when whoever was at the intercom went to ask about his anticipated arrival. 

 

"Please come in." The intercom came alive again.

 

The high ornate metal gates swung open. Subaru took a few steps into the long driveway that led to the manor. A servant came running to him just as the gates closed behind him. 

 

"I'm sorry we couldn't let your taxi in." The man stood panting when he reached Subaru. "But security's been tight these days." 

 

When he saw that Subaru wouldn't answer, he straightened and said, "Please follow me, the mistress is expecting you." 

 

They walked together to the manor's front doors. The doors were of a dark, highly polished wood and carved in the same ornate symbols of the front gates. 

 

A maid opened the doors, and ushered Subaru inside. The man didn't enter, and Subaru suspected he was probably the gardener. 

 

"This way please," the maid, a young woman in her early twenties, told him. 

 

Subaru recognized her voice; it was the one from the intercom. 

 

She led him down a hallway and into a spacious living room decorated with luxurious furniture.

 

A woman stood up from an armchair as the maid and Subaru approached her. 

 

"Welcome to my house. I've been expecting you. My husband has told me a lot about you." Her voice was soft and feminine, tinged with an air of authority that wealth and stature brought. 

 

The twinkle in her blue eyes told Subaru that Mikage had told his ex-wife about the events at his office.

 

"Mikage-san," Subaru said by way of greeting.

 

"Oh, please call me Ayame," she said playfully. 

 

She motioned to an armchair, and turned to her maid. 

 

"Naoko dear, some tea?"

 

"Of course, madam." And she left them alone.

 

The woman sat and Subaru followed her example.

 

She was beautiful, Subaru's mind observed. Dark brown hair that fell around her shoulders in waves, sparkling deep blue eyes, and a curvaceous figure most women lost when they reached middle age. The fine dress, jewellery, and make-up she wore added to her beauty and reinforced the image of a wealthy woman who had never done a day's work in her life. 

 

From her silence, it seemed that she was assessing him as well.

 

"I'm sorry," she said abruptly as if she caught herself staring at him, "You're not what I imagined you to be." 

 

"What did you imagine me to be, Mikage-san?" Subaru repeated her words to her.

 

"You're young for an onmyouji. But then again, I've been so out of things these past years so I suppose I'm not one to talk." Disappointment and longing seeped into her voice.

 

_It seems her husband wasn't lying about his wife's power._

 

Subaru could feel the faint aura of magic around the woman. It wasn't strong or tangible like that of most mediums or magic practitioners, but compared to ordinary people it was there, shimmering like wan starlight around her. 

 

Before she could reply, the door opened and the maid came in with a tray of tea and biscuits. 

 

"Thank you, Naoko."

 

Naoko nodded and left. 

 

The woman poured tea in a cup and gave it to Subaru and he murmured a 'Thank you'. 

 

"Your husband said there have been attempts on your son's life," the onmyouji ventured.

 

Blue eyes flashed.

 

"Ex-husband," she corrected him. "Yes, I'm afraid being rich and powerful sometimes is more of a bother than people think. If my husband wasn't who he was this wouldn't have happened," she huffed. 

 

"Is that the only reason behind the attempts?"

 

She gave him a cool look before asking, "Are you aware that Seiji is entering the parliamentary elections next year?"

 

Of course he knew, inwardly Subaru smiled. It was the only reason Mikage was able to ask for Subaru's help and receive it. The man had to pull some strings in the government and probably pay for it when he was elected.

 

"Yes, I am."

 

A tired sigh.

 

"I told him not to. It isn't as if he needs more money or social status, and look where this has gotten us." The woman was visibly upset. 

 

Subaru realized it was more likely her feelings as a mother speaking now rather than those of an ex-wife. It was time to steer the conversation away from personal grounds.

 

"I'm not sure how I can help, Mikage-san. Body guarding isn't my field."

 

"It's Ayame, I'm divorced. I only keep the name for my son's sake," she explained almost in a hurry.

 

"I thought perhaps you could keep an eye on my son and catch whoever's behind these attempts. I don't see how else you're going to protect him and apprehend those criminals." She had the same hopeful look on her face as her former husband. 

 

_Body guarding it is then._ The onmyouji wasn't too pleased about this. The whole process promised to be long and time and energy consuming as well. It was bothersome that he was forced to accept the job in the first place. 

 

"I understand. Can I see your son, Ayame-san?"

 

Ayame's expression brightened immediately. "He should be back from school soon. He's still in high school."

 

He gave a nod and took a sip of the tea, which had turned cold.

 

She sat back in her chair and brought the tea cup to her lips. Red painted fingernails contrasted sharply with the cup's white porcelain. 

 

They heard a voice call from the hallway and steps nearing the living room. 

 

The living room's door opened. 

 

"I'm back, mother." A boy in a black school uniform walked in and went to kiss his mother on the cheek. 

 

"Hello darling." Ayame turned to Subaru.

 

"Darling, this is Sakurazuka Subaru. Your father sent him because of those accidents." There was a slight emphasis on the last word.

 

The boy frowned and turned to meet Subaru's eyes. 

 

Subaru looked at the boy. The boy was perhaps sixteen or seventeen and almost as tall as Subaru. Black hair, slender body, and the same deep blue eyes his mother had.

 

But why were those blue eyes wide and staring at him in complete disbelief? Or was it in shock and surprise?

 

He caught Ayame pinching her son's side, probably to remind him of his manners. 

 

"Uh..," the boy stammered. 

 

"My name's Seishirou."

 

Inwardly, something in Subaru stirred at the mention of that name. He hadn't heard it uttered in a year. A myriad of emotions, thoughts, and memories awakened and roared throughout his being. 

 

A tempest roused from a cup of tea.

 

The onmyouji's face was pale and impassive. His inner turmoil did not even reach his eyes. 

 

"Mikage Seishirou," the boy continued unaware of the effect of his speech, "I'm pleased to meet you."

 

An eternity had passed in the lapse of thirty seconds.

 

Subaru was about to reply..

 

A startled gasp. 

 

A searing agony exploded in his right eye and was burning its way through his body. 

 

Voices of people asking him something, blurs of moving shapes near him, too many scents and colours hovered and crowded around him. 

 

The onmyouji ignored all and concentrated on the sensations of his gritted teeth, firmly closed eyes, and the piercing pain in his eye.. Until it would fade away.... 

 

~ To Be Continued ~

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: characters belong to CLAMP and associates. Only the actual text and ideas are mine. This work is an amateur fan effort and no profit is being made. 
> 
> This was my first fanfic, written in 2004 right after the publication of the "Rainbow Bridge incident" in the monthly Asuka, and at the time it was titled "X: dystopia". Both the story and the writer have changed a lot since then and I felt a new title was more appropriate. 
> 
> Kintsugi: defined as "to repair with gold" is the Japanese art of repairing broken pottery with lacquer dusted or mixed with powdered gold, silver, or platinum. As a philosophy it treats breakage and repair as part of the history of an object, rather than something to disguise. I think this beautifully describes Subaru as he appears in this fic.


End file.
